cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Systemfailure
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }}SystemFailure Avoid at all costs that man is crazy in 14 different ways and none of them are good. History of Failure Failure was formed during a vacation taken by System days before the Great War V (or the war of the Coalition VS Hyperion) after becoming bored with the state of affairs with CN and the general overcrowding of the boards with pointless o/'s and treaties System instead undertook a radical re-adjustment of Infrastructure, the original plan was to wage a friendly war with a member of the NpO, however due to the No-raid policy of the NpO System was forced to adopt the AA of \m/ in order to be attacked, he was then attacked by 2 members of the NpO and later after becoming dissatisfied with their attacks took on CptGodzilla of Monos Archein who with the help of his nukes managed to reduce System's infra to the desired level. However soon after the war was started the GW V began and the attackers were called away to their various AA's to do battle, leaving System to ponder the next step of his plan. After floating about as Ataraxia POW and being attacked accidently by another AA at war with Atarax System had to change AA's once more. Dexter Morgan of Dexter fame was his next choice since who else would appreciate being held captive by a Serial Killer, but late night IRC convo resulted in the idea of the Failure Alliance to be born, worn originally as the end to his name Systemfailure the failure Alliance was Declared to the world on the 27/08/2008 and Declared War on the U.S.S.R with the Casus belli being U.S.S.R lacking the emoticon :popcorn: and :jihad: in their Formation posts, also not having a protectoret was also raised. Right after the DoW was posted Systemfailure launched a full scale attack against the only nation in his NS range, 2 NEW raiders declared 1 hour later as tech raiders. Raiders Failure has no problem with being raided..provided the raiders PM the nation before attacking, this is so the nation may check out the attackers to see if they know what they're doing. Despite putting this in his BIO the only Failure nation (Systemfailure of ChildsoldiersRus) has been raided a number of times, mainly by NEW raiders and after establishing a tempoary Protectoret status with the TPF (The Phoenix Federation) once more by a member of the Poison Clan who are also TPF protectoret's Why i Did It So why did I burn my infra to the ground? and why aren't i rebuilding? Well when i first started this game i found i only really understood the war aspect of this game, the endless discussions and forum bickering on the CN boards really isnt that great once you've played long enough, a pattern emerges if you look for it. Step#1 Everyone cancels treaty's with a single nation Step#2 Wait 3 days Step#3 Everyone Kills the loner and pats each other on the back. this is all good and fine mind you and some wars are more interesting the others but the time period between these 3 Steps can be mind numbingly long. So to anwser the first and 2nd questions at once, theres a higher chance of being able to fight people the lower your NS..first off theres more NONE targets...also the 30K-10K NS nations are always plentyful in any war so you never run out of targets during prolonged fights and being a once higher nation thats now small allows you to have quiet a few additional improvements and wonders that everyone else your size dosent have. Failure End Game Failure dissolved at Sep 20 2008, 07:28 AM citing many differing reasons, its members went their different ways with the majority of them choosing to join Ragnarok. Failure Disbandment Announcement: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=35022 I quit, Screw you all. <3 Mad dogs. 7/26/2010 I'm Back, Screw You All. <3 Mad Dogs and Rok. Current Job: LoBTiOPNaA Previous Jobs:Deputy Of Internal Affairs,Ragnarok Warrior ,Ragnarok Advisor,Executive Vice-President of Failure,Intelligence Adjudicator for The Avenguard Cruesade,\m/ Intermediate Squad 2 Commander;CSE Minister of Defence '''Wars' CSE Vs NONE ''Ceasefire Unjust War \m/ VS ~ Defeat The Avenguard Crusade Vs Monos Archein Ceasefire War of the Coalition Ragnarok Vs OcUK Whitepeace Failure War of :popcorn: Failure Vs U.S.S.R Victory Karma War Ragnarok Vs New Pacific Order and Independent Republic of Orange Nations Victory PB-NpO War Ragnarok Vs Poison Clan White Peace Category:BAMF